The Marowak Tale
by HolyNightLight
Summary: How far would a Marowak go for her precious unhatched Cubone? Specially in a dire situation when a member of the Team Rocket makes a ruckus in the Pokémon Tower.


I live in the top level of the Pokémon Tower. These days, I am kept busy preparing this floor as a good home for my soon-to-hatch egg.

As early as the sun started to peek from the eastern sky, I set out into the woods to gather twigs, grass and dried leaves for my baby Cubone. I want my baby to sleep on the softest bed there can ever be, so I gathered as much as I can.

Just as I am walking back to the Pokémon Tower, I saw Pokémons fleeing, running towards me. They look threatened, eyes are filled with fear. No. They're not running towards me, they are running away from the Pokémon Tower. But… no. There are no buts.

All twigs and any other things I have gathered instantly dropped from my grasp. I ran towards them, piercing through the stampede with my bone club. I can clearly read everybody's emotions right now…

Fright.

Panic.

Terror.

Something isn't obviously right. But why am I charging towards them? My mind is affected by a chill of anxiety, something dangerous could await me. But my body is acting on its own, without heeding my thoughts about the danger.

Finally, I have arrived at the Pokémon Tower's foot. I spent some time catching my breath before I entered it. Everything is a mess now. Someone must have dug out bones from the deceased. That someone did not even bother to cover the holes it dug. I hopped to every hole dug and continued to run for my egg. My egg, the only reason of living, it's in great danger. The reason I came despite the danger that awaits me. I must protect it at all cost.

As soon as I reached the seventh floor of the tower, I saw a human with a bag full of bones. That human must've caused all the disturbance here, therefore this one isn't a regular human for sure. As I was on this thought, she grabbed a Pokéball from a lace tied on her waist.

A trainer.

Of course she's a trainer. Trainers are their filthy ways. The human is a female, with a short pink hair that extends to her neck. She's wearing a black shirt with a big "R" printed on it. Her eyes that are filled with menace looked into mine, that my feet started to shiver. I tightened my grasp to my club to regain my courage. I thought of protecting my egg end ensuring my baby's safety.

"You must be the mother of this egg huh?" She grinned wickedly bringing out an egg from her backpack.

My egg.

I growled and threw my bone club towards her. She dropped the Pokéball and an enormous Pokémon was released from it.

A Tangrowth.

The Tangrowth stood upright and received the hit for its trainer. However, my club did not manager to spin back to me. It got stuck from the Tangrowth's body.

"Angela, use Constrict." The trainer commands the Tangrowth.

Right after the command, the Pokémon would obviously follow its trainer. This one is in the bag. The Tangrowth would still need commands while I can act on my own. Moreover, the Trainer would reveal the move her Pokémon should use; giving me a hint how to avoid or counter it.

The large hands of the Pokémon tried to catch me. My size could obviously make it up for speed. The large Tangrowth cannot out speed me. I have been jumping and running for the last seconds, I can't keep this up, but the Pokémon's hands are slamming every place I used to be, I guess I'm pretty lucky to avoid them. I need to do something.

The hands.

Well of course the hands. It's the threat now. After dodging the last hit of that vine Pokémon, I jumped towards its arm and scratched the right arm. I am not surprised it was easily torn off. While the Pokémon was in a shocked state of losing its arm, I grabbed back by bone club form its body.

Certainly, I cannot use boomerang, my weapon will just be stuck on that Tangrowth's body. The Pokémon and I are exchanging glare. I could hear my heartbeat. I think it has been so long since I experienced combat once again.

The next few seconds almost took forever.

"Angela, Stun Spore!" The trainer gives out the second command.

I could easily dodge the spores if I know how this Pokémon emits its spores. And so, I watched the Tangrowth contract its vines and… Oh no. It puffed the stun spore while it expanded back to normal. Now, the whole floor is filled with its spore.

I heard a villainous laughter from the trainer. I am paralyzed. I can feel numbness in my body.

"Slam."

This is helpless. I can't move even an inch.

Tangrowth grabbed my neck with both of its hands. Both? It grew back again? Just how fast can those vines grow? It lifted me up to its head level, the Pokémon looked at me with angriness, it must be furious for losing its arm lately. Then it slammed me back on the floor repeatedly.

I can feel that I broke rib. The skull that I wear has cracks on it now. The Tangrowth stopped at last. I am lying on the floor, gasping.

My egg, she has it. I need to protect my baby.

I tried to get up with a little help from my bone club. My head burns. I can see the trainer with the Tangrowth beside her. Still, I'm gasping. Trying to breathe, it hurts my broken rib but I need to fight for my unhatched Cubone.

"Pretty stubborn, can't you just die?" The trainer said with an evil tone.

Of course I can die. But if you have something more important than your life, and you have to give it up to protect it, in that case, isn't there only one answer?

To give up your life. Am I right?

"Power Whip."

The Tangrowth went berserk. It whirled its vine-made arms towards me, I used my club to block some but I don't have enough strength to counter it and I lose balance as try to walk towards the trainer.

My egg.

My baby.

My Cubone.

My everything.

But I did not make it from the continuous lashes.

My world… darkened.

I am sorry Cubone, maybe someday you will understand why mom has to leave so early.


End file.
